


slippery when wet

by venomedveins



Series: Agron/Duro/Nasir [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Germancest, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: a dirty one shot of Agron/Nasir/Duro in the shower together for crazzzedope's birthday





	slippery when wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazzzedope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/gifts).



Nasir tilts his head back, palms sliding along the glass shower door. Water droplets have gathered there, clinging and blurring the bathroom outside, steam rolling up and clinging to the ceiling. A part of Nasir knows they should have turned on the fan, should worry about mold and moisture, but he can't get a coherent thought out let alone the concern needed to think about paint. 

Duro is knelt behind him, fingers digging into the curve of his waist, palms pressed tight to his hips. It's keeping Nasir's knees locked, back curved as Duro swipes his tongue up and down, teasing and quick. He's working up to it, between Nasir's trembling thighs sopping wet. Duro can feel it when Nasir's hole flutters, spreading his feet further along the width of the tub, whining high in his throat. 

Agron is in front of him, leaning just under the spray of the water, chest glistening and cock hard. He looks fucking divine, green eyes dark as he pushes the spray down onto the wall, letting the water scatter over them without hitting them directly. He moves to biting at Nasir's neck, hand fisted in his hair, can breathe in the way Nasir's moans feel. 

"More," Nasir wails, ankles pressed up against porcelain. He's drunk on it, fucking wasted on Duro's tongue deep inside him, Agron's wide palm sliding between his thighs. "Daddy, more."

"You're so greedy, baby." Agron teases, ghosts his fingers over Nasir's jaw before teasing them at his mouth. Nasir tries to suck on them, but Agron pulls away. "Patience."

"Daddy. I want it now." Nasir reaches down, cups over his angry cock, squeezing. It's just something to release the pressure, but Agron is quick to pull his hand away. 

"Now, you know the rules about that." Agron soothes, kissing Nasir's trembling mouth. "Not till I say."

Biting at his bottom lip, Nasir wiggles back on Duro's tongue, eyes huge and glassy. 

"Please!"

Agron smirks against his jaw, walks his fingers over Nasir's balls, pressed rough against his perineum to watch Nasir squirm, and then loops his hand under his thigh. Flexing, Agron pulls one of Nasir's legs off the ground, balances it against the edge of the tub. It spreads Nasir wider, Duro burying his face into between Nasir's cheeks. He doesn't come up for air, jaw moving quickly as he sucks at Nasir's pucker. It's not enough though, Nasir still able to thrust back on him, and Agron watches Duro move forward, sucking a dark bruise on the soft curve of Nasir's ass. 

"Always take care of my baby." Agron grins, wolfish and greedy. "Always know what my boys need."

"Just you." Duro pulls back from Nasir's ass, slurping loudly. "Always need you."

"Mhm." Nasir agrees, letting his fingers slide down from the shower wall, ghosting them over Agron's abs.

When they had the house built, Agron had insisted on installing a steel pole that stretches along the length of the tub, much like a second shower curtain rod but in the center. He guides Nasir's hands up to it now, makes sure he has a tight grip on it, before stepping back. Nasir gasps, knowing what Agron wants, and shifting, he presses up and balances his other foot on the opposite side of the tub. His thighs ripple, flexing hard as he slowly lowers himself a little, ass hovering over Duro's mouth and open. 

"Good boy," Agron praises, leaning forward to gently kiss Nasir's upturned mouth. He waits until his tongue is pressed against Nasir's, tasting him slow and dirty, before drifting a hand back gripping Duro's jaw. Without looking, he guides his brother's face up and buries it back between Nasir's smooth cheeks, taste the small whine from Nasir's own mouth.

"Eat him out, baby brother." Agron instructs, kissing over Nasir's neck. "I bet he's dripping for you."

"He's so wet." Duro agrees, flicking his tongue over the back of Nasir's balls. "Open and waiting like the little slut he is."

"Such a good cock slut," Agron praises, leans in and kisses Nasir's mouth, "Always wanting to be on my cock, huh?"

"Yes." Nasir confesses, rocking his hips back to ride Duro's tongue. "Don't know why Duro and I ever do anything else."

"Maybe I should just keep you here then. You both want that?" Agron teases, strokes Nasir's nipples and reaches down to caress his fingers through Duro's hair. "Lock you up and plug you until I want to fuck you again?"

"Don't tease." Nasir gasps, head thrown back as he tries to ride Duro's face. 

Agron stills him with a firm hand on his waist, kissing him rough. Nasir instantly melts under the attention, shivering when Agron moves. He trails them down, sucks and bites at his nipples, lingers there for a while to feel Nasir's gasped breath. They pebble, even in the hot air, and Agron doesn't drop to his knees until they're swollen and pink. He joins Duro on the floor of the tub, leaning under Nasir's spread thighs to kiss his brother's bruised mouth. Duro tastes like Nasir, like sweat and precome, and Agron sucks it from his tongue before reaching for his cock. 

They jerk each other off, slow and languid, as both men turn their faces up, moving together as if feeding from the same hanging fruit. Nasir begins wailing the moment both their tongues enter him, arms flexing tight so he won't fall. He knows that they have him though, pleasure pooling in his gut, cock leaking everywhere. He's going to have to come from this and this alone, neither brother reaching up to tug on his cock. Instead, Nasir feels their mouths press against each other's and then to his hole, sucking and lapping until Agron pulls them away. Nasir knows what to expect, but it's still jarring when two fingers enter him, followed quickly by a third, then a fourth - spreading him wide for the wet heat pressing back inside him. 

Agron and Duro work together, fingering and spreading until Nasir feels cored. They lap at him, keep him sopping and loose, sucking bruises all over the insides of his thighs and over his ass. Nasir feels wrecked, body shaking and arms burning, wanting to come so fucking bad. He's never been this wet, dripping down his thighs, body ready for either or both of them to be inside him. He wants to come, can taste it, but not without Agron's permission. Four fingers deep and two tongues and Agron finally leans back, lapping once up Nasir's length.

"Come baby. Come for me." 

Nasir doesn't hear anything but his own screaming, head thrown back to the ceiling. His hands scramble to hold onto the pole but it's no use, slipping off as he falls, caught by four strong hands as he sprawls between the brothers, cock spurting thick and all over himself. He's got his shoulders against Duro's chest and his legs spread around Agron, but the two brothers meet over top, lapping the seed from his skin, kissing over Nasir's head and sharing the taste. 

He can't stop shaking, body worn out and tired, feeling spread wide and yet empty. Agron knows what he needs, slipping two fingers back in and gently petting over his prostate, pulling back to kiss Nasir slow and deep. Duro does it when Agron is done, bites at Nasir's bottom lip and grins, palms coming down so his fingers can play with Nasir's nipples. 

"It's too much," Nasir whimpers, fighting weakly to get away from the sensation. "I'm too sensitive."

"Too sensitive?" Agron raises an eyebrow, pressing the pad of his middle finger roughly onto Nasir's prostate just to watch the man's eyes roll into the back of his head. "Baby boy, you know we're just getting started."

Nasir groans, lets Duro push him up and into Agron's waiting arms. Agron is quick to press slow and lingering kisses to Nasir's mouth, hands caressing over him, watching Duro's mouth fall across Nasir's back. 

"Alright baby. Go turn down the bed and get comfy." Agron murmurs into Nasir's ear, waits for Nasir's nod. "And when I send Duro in with you, I want you to get him ready for me."

"Can I use my toys?" Nasir grins wicked, turning to look over his shoulder at Duro's wide gaze. 

Duro shifts and looks at Agron, desperation and sweat making his curls stick to his forehad. His cock is dark and flushed against his stomach, drooling as Duro shifts. Agron can see he's eager, hands sliding over Nasir's chest.

"Yes, the big black one," Agron kisses Nasir's temple, "but only if you plug yourself up for me."

"Yes Daddy." 

Nasir's legs are still shaking when he stands out of the tub, dripping everywhere as he moves out. He's slow when he wraps the towel around his waist, Duro whimpering when all that tan skin disappears, Nasir slipping out of the bathroom door. 

When he's out of sight, Agron grips Duro's jaw and tugs him forward, kissing him rough and dirty. Before Duro gets a chance to respond, Agron has his hand wrapped around the base of Duro's cock, squeezing. 

"Don't come yet, baby brother." Agron growls into his mouth, biting at his lips. "Can't come until I say so."

"Ags," Duro gasps, hands curling over the edge of the tub, raising up his knees and then falling back, submissive. "Fuck me. I want you to."

"And leave Nasir all alone in bed?" Agron raises his eyebrow, watching as Duro's fingers tighten on the tub. He's more broad than Nasir, can't get his legs open quiet as wide, but he's trying. "That's not very nice." 

"He already came." Duro leans forward again, presses slow, wet kisses over Agron's chest. "I want to be good for you too."

"Yeah?" Agron prompts, eyes half lidded as Duro starts to move down, back muscles flexing. 

"You can have whatever you want." Duro mumbles against Agron's hip. "However you want it."

Quickly, Agron reaches down and grips Duro's throat, yanking him back up. They're nearly eye level, staring at one another before Agron leans in, fucks his tongue into Duro's mouth until the younger man moans, trying to inch forward. Agron's grip on him doesn't allow it though, and when Agron pulls away, he pins Duro down on his knees. 

"I always get what I want." Agron smirks, squeezing and watching the way Duro's eyes flutter, whimpering. His cock jumps against his stomach, but Duro is smart enough and knows better than to reach for it. 

"I'm going to finish my shower." Agron stands, smirking as he gently taps his cock against Duro's jaw. "I want both of my babies ready for me when I get out."

Duro nods eagerly, quick to crawl out of the tub and move towards the bedroom, barely remembering to grab a towel. When he's gone, Agron turns the shower head back to him, taking his time with reaching for the soap. He knows they'll do as he says. No need to rush.


End file.
